Heechul & Sulan ?
by Nagichan94
Summary: Cerita tentang Heechul Super Junior dan kembarannya Sulan yang absrud. Yang mau baca silahkan :)


**Fanfiction - Heechul dan Sulan (Kembar Tapi Beda) **

**By : Nagichan_94 **

**Drama-Comedy**

**Heechul-Sulan-All member Suju **

**Title : Heechul dan Sulan (Kembar Tapi Beda) **

**Author : MissJewel Hyukkie aka Nagichan_94 **

**Genre : Drama(gagal), Romance, Comedy absurd, gaje dan sebangsanya.**

**Word : -+ 4.092 per kata**

**Leght : Series **

**Rating : PG or T *sama aja-_-* yang penting masih aman :)**

**Main Cast : Heechul dan Sulan **

**Other Cast : All member Suju, Changmin*nyempil nama doang*#digebuk changmin**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior milik Tuhan YME, SMent, dan keluarganya. Sulan milik Heechul oppa sekaligus properti author dalam ff ini. Saya cuma punya ceritanya saja. :D dan EunHae oppa milik kita bersama! *tos bareng elf+jewelfishy* **

**WARNING : Shounen-ai aka boys love, Alternate Universe(maybe), Sesuai EYD(Ejaan Yang Diselewengkan), Miss typho(s) bertebaran dimana-mana, alur kecepetan-ngebut-amburadul, dan juga disarankan sedia bodrex untuk sakit kepala plus kantong kresek buat jaga-jaga kalo aja readers muntah abis baca ff ajaib ini. Wkwkwkwkwk /ketawanista/ **

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! COZ I WARNED YOU GUYS. **

**DON'T BASHING TO CHARA PLEASE!**

**AND THEN, ENJOY THE FICT :) **

**Fanfiction - Heechul dan Sulan (Kembar Tapi Beda) **

**~HAPPY READING~ **

* * *

**_Author POV_ **

Pukul 7 waktu korea setempat. Di pagi yang hangat, eh anni. Maksud author di pagi yang sepi, bahkan burung pun enggan berkicau seperti biasanya. Di sebuah dorm boyband ternama, Super Junior, para membernya mulai bangun dan melakukan aktifitasnya masing-masing dengan tentram. Hm, tidak seperti biasanya.

Sebagian besar member sudah duduk berkumpul di ruang tengah. Mengapa tidak mandi? Jika mereka semua mandi, maka yang ada kamar mandi yang mereka miliki bisa jebol karenanya. Jadi mereka duduk bersama sambil mengantri. Member yang sedang mandi sekarang adalah Leeteuk dan Heechul. Tau sendiri lah jika Angel dan Cinderella itu bagaimana kalau sudah di kamar mandi. Pasti lama. Dan para member lain pun memutuskan untuk bersantai-santai saja. Bahkan ada yang melanjutkan tidurnya lagi. Ck.

"Makan! Makan! Makan!"

Di meja makan dekat dapur terdapat duo inyet –baca:ikanmonyet,Donghae&Eunhyuk- sedang berdemo ria pada master koki suju aka Ryeowook dan seseorang berbadan tambun yang sedang makan potato chip di tangannya yang tak lain adalah Shindong.

"Makan! Makan! Makan!" seru trio kelaperan itu lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Iya sebentar hyung, sabar dong!" sahut Ryeowook dari dapur sambil mengoseng-oseng nasi goreng kimchi yang dibuatnya.

"Makan! Makan! Makan!" seru mereka lebih keras lagi. Oh, sepertinya uri inyet dan uri teddy bear Super Junior ini mau cari masalah.

**PLETAK, PLETAK, PLETAK **

"Aww!" ringis trio kelaperan itu setelah mendapat jitakan manis dari seorang berkepala besar dan berjari tangan mungil yang kini berdiri di depan mereka dengan seekor kura-kura imut bertengger(?) nyaman diatas kepalanya.

"Yak! Jangan bikin Wookkie chagiku susah! Sudang untung Wookkie chagiku mau memasak makanan buat kalian. Seharusnya kalian bisa bersabar, BERINYET!" semprot Yesung dan pergi meninggalkan pasangan berinyet –Beruang, ikan, dan monyet- itu menuju ke tempat pujaan hatinya –Baca:Ryeowookkie-.

Kita tinggalkan yang berada di sekitar dapur. Sekarang kita menuju ruang tengah. Disana ada dua orang yang tengah bermain PS2, yakni Kyuhyun dan Kangin. Serta dua orang yang sedari tadi menyemangati mereka bermain game, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sungmin dan Hankyung. Lalu dimana dua couple bersahaja kita? Ah, ternyata mereka sedang berduaan balkon. Ck, pagi-pagi sudah bermesraan.

"Yeee~ Aku menang lagi!" seru Kyuhyun kegirangan lalu memeluk Sungmin erat. Sedangkan Sungmin yang dipeluk sudah memblushing ria. "Ba-bagus Kyu." ucap Sungmin sambil menepuk-nepuk sayang punggung Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin makin erat dan mengajaknya berlompat-lompat bareng. Alhasil mereka berlompat sambil berpelukan.

"Akh, sial! Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi." keluh Kangin sambil membuang stik PS2nya ke lantai.

"Sudahlah Kangin-ah. Nanti juga kau bisa ngalahin setan kecil itu." ucap Hankyung tersenyum manis sambil melirik sinis Kyuhyun. Tapi itu bukanlah apa-apa bagi Kyuhyun melainkan hanya sindiran pedas padanya.

"Yak! Dasar china oleng! " sembur Kyuhyun monyong-monyong masih sambil memeluk Sungmin. Sungmin yang melihat bibir monyong-monyong Kyuhyun secara close up hanya bisa memblushing, nggak kuat menahan godaan di depan matanya dan membatalkan niatan awal Sungmin untuk menasehati Kyuhyun.

Sebaiknya kita tinggalkan ruang tengah karena mereka sama-sama absrudnya dengan orang-orang yang ada di dapur. Mari kita ke tempat SiBum couple.

* * *

** Balkon **

"Bummie chagi~" panggil sang tuan muda Choi. Tangannya tengah melingkar manis di pinggang uri snow white Kibum.

"Ne, Wonnie chagi." sahut Kibum manja.

"Bummie, kalau Bummie jadi penjahat, aku rela deh jadi polisi." ucap Siwon.

"Iih, kok jadi penjahat, sih? Wonnie pengen Bummie jadi penjahat ya?" Kibum mulai berkaca-kaca dan berniat meninggalkan Siwon di balkon.

"Eh, eh, bukan gitu. Bummie chagi kan belum tau alasannya." ucap Siwon sambil menggenggam mesra tangan Kibum.

"Trus alasannya apa?" tanya Kibum polos, membuat Siwon menjerit dalam hati karena gemas akan tingkah imut Kibumnya dan menahan diri untuk tidak menerkam uri snow white. Rupanya otak suci pendeta ini sudah hilang. Dasar pendeta gadungan. -_- #plak, author gila

"Kalau Bummie jadi penjahat, Wonnie rela jadi polisi. Soalnya Wonnie bisa kejar-kejar cintanya Bummie." Ucap Siwon genit sambil mengerling ke arah Kibum.

"Aah, Wonnie jangan godain Bummie dong. Bummie kan jadi malu." ucap Kibum setelah memblushing mendengar gombalan pangeran Choinya.

"Bummie~" Siwon memeluk gemas Kibum. "Wonnie~"

Baiklah, kita tinggalkan couple yang sedang dimabuk cinta ini. Kita beralih ke dalam dorm, tepatnya ke kamar ZhouRy couple.

* * *

** ZhouRy's room**

"Mimi ge, Mimi ge." panggil Henry sambil mengguncang-guncangkan pundak Zhoumi.

"Ada apa sih, mochi?" tanya Zhoumi sambil perlahan membangkitkan tubuhnya masih dengan mata tertutup.

"Mimi ge, ayo kita keluar. Sepertinya di luar sudah ramai." ajak Henry sambil menarik tangan Zhoumi. Namun sedetik kemudian Zhoumi menarik kembali tangannya hingga Henry terhempas ke atas tubuhnya. Sesaat mereka saling bertatapan, Henry yang menyadari posisinya kini membuat wajahnya memerah. Ia hendak bangun, tapi ditahan oleh Zhoumi kemudian dipeluk olehnya. Henry terkunci dan tidak dapat kemana-mana.

"Mimi ge." panggil Henry.

"Diam dan nikmati saja mochi." Sahut Zhoumi dan kembali mengeratkan pelukan mereka. Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Henry juga sangat menyukai kondisi ini. Ia menyamankan posisi tidurnya dan memeluk erat Zhouminya. Henry tersenyum sekilas sebelum menutup matanya, menyusul sang pujaan hati ke alam mimpi. Ternyata pasangan koala dan mochi ini doyan sekali tidur. -_-

**~Dua jam kemudian~ *ketauan author males mikir* **

Semua member suju sudah lengkap dan berkumpul di ruang tengah bersama-sama. Mumpung tiga hari ke depan mereka free job. Hari ini mereka memutuskan untuk bersenang-senang bersama di dalam dorm. Suatu keadaan yang langka dan jarang mereka dapatkan. Terlihat uri inyet dan YeWook serta Heechul sedang berkicau ria. Sementara member lain hanya mendengarkan celotehan mereka.

"Ah, bosan juga kalau seperti ini." celetuk Heechul.

"Ne, kau benar Cinderellaku. Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Hankyung lembut sambil menyisir rambut halus Heechul.

"Kalo gitu, main tebak-tebakan, yuk?" usul Leeteuk. Otomatis semua member menggeleng.

"Kalo tebak-tebakan mah udah biasa Teukkie chagi." balas Kangin sambil mengelus lembut kepala Leeteuk.

"Terus mau ngapain dong?" tanya duo inyet bersamaan. Ah, ternyata mereka kompak sekali ya.

"Petak umpet?" tawar Yesung. Serentak semua member menyilangkan tangan di dada seperti huruf X.

"Kau ingat terakhir kali kita main petak umpet, hyung? Aku yang paling terakhir kau temukan." sungut Ryeowook sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, terdapat gurat-gurat kekesalan menghiasi wajah aegyonya.

"Trus kita mau ngapain sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Semua member serentak menunduk, merenung dan berpikir. Tidak sampai sepuluh detik karena suatu suara menginterupsi kegiatan diam mereka.

**TING TONG, TING TONG, TING TONG~ **

"Wookkie, buka pintunya." suruh Leeteuk.

"Uuh, kenapa harus aku?" Ryeowook menggerutu pelan dan hendak berdiri, tapi tangannya ditarik Yesung.

Samar Ryeowook tersenyum melihat Yesung berdiri sambil menggenggam tangannya kemudian beralih menyentuh pundaknya.

"Aku temani." ucap Yesung sambil berjalan –Menyeret Ryeowook- ke arah pintu dorm. Wajah Ryeowook cemberut seketika itu juga.

'_Kupikir Yesung hyung mau menyuruhku duduk dan menggantikanku membukakan pintu'_ batin Ryeowook.

**TING TONG, TING TONG~ **

**CKLEK **

"Maaf mengganggu. Kiriman paket." ujar seseorang yang ternyata pengantar paket.

"Paket untuk siapa?"' tanya Yesung.

"Seseorang bernama Kim Heechul." jawab pengantar itu.

"Oh, untuk Heechul hyung ya? Tunggu sebentar, aku akan memanggilnya dulu." ucap Ryeowook lalu berlari kecil menuju ruang tengah.

"Heechul hyung, ada paket untukmu di luar." ujar Ryeowook.

"Untukku?" Heechul mengernyitkan dahi dan dibalas anggukan oleh Ryeowook.

Heechul bangkit menuju pintu keluar dan Ryeowook mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Ada paket untukku?" tanya Heechul pada dua orang yang tengah berbincang-bincang ringan.

"Ah, anda Kim Heechul-ssi? Silahkan tanda tangan disini." ucap pengantar itu sambil menyerahkan kertas yang dijepit papan serta pulpen.

Heechul menerimanya, menandatangani kertas itu dan menyerahkannya kembali pada sang pengantar.

"Gamshamnida. Piuwit(?)." pengantar itu bersiul dan tidak lama ada dua orang pengangkat paket milik Heechul yang ukurannya sebesar kulkas masuk ke dalam dorm dan meletakan paket itu di ruang tengah membuat semua member melongo.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami permisi dulu." ucap dua orang pengangkat paket itu.

"Ah, gamshamnida." ucap Heechul. Ryeowook mengantar kedua orang itu sampai pintu dan menutupnya. Kemudian dia berlari kecil ke ruang tengah.

"Whoaaa~ Apaan nih, hyung?" tanya duo inyet kompak.

"Kagak tau." jawab Heechul cuek bebek.

"Buka hyung!" seru Kyuhyun semangat.

"Eh, jangan dulu hyung! Siapa tau ini kerjaannya antis." cegah Kangin was-was.

"Kalo isinya bom gimana?" tanya Henry polos.

"Mochi, kalo itu isinya bom, buat apa bungkusannya setinggi kamu?" ucap Zhoumi gemas dan mencubit pipi tembem Henry hingga memerah.

"Aduh, sakit Mimi ge." rengek Henry hingga Zhoumi pun mau tak mau harus melepaskan cubitannya. Lihat, pipi Henry sudah semerah tomat. Ckck.

"Ada tanda pengirimnya nggak Chullie?" tanya Hankyung.

"Eh, ada nih!" ucap Heechul girang setelah menemukan kartu yang terselip diatas pita paket. Semua member hanya bisa bersweetdrop ria. Mungkin kalau di dalam manga semua member SuJu ngegubrak ria. -_-

Heechul membuka kartu tersebut dan membaca isinya.

_**To : Heechul Tercinta **_

_**From : Eomma **_

_**Chullie~ Eomma kangen sama kamu! Gimana kabarmu, nak? Pasti baik-baik saja, kan? Secara anak eomma gitu. Gyaaa~hahahahaha **_

Satu kalimat itu sukses membuat Heechul dan yang lainnya sweetdrop. _'Dasar, emak sama anak sama-sama absurd' _begitulah pikiran semua member selain Heechul tentunya. Setelah itu, Heechul kembali membaca kartu tersebut.

_**Oh, iya! Kamu masih inget Sulan, kan? Pasti inget dong, kan dia sodara kamu! Nyehehehe. Eomma udah kirimin kado spesial. Buruan dibuka! Nanti yang di dalemnya sesak napas karena kehabisan udara. Yah, segitu deh surat dari eomma. Okesip, salam kecup buat kalian berdua. I love you, Chullie~ **_

_**Muach ^3^**_

_**Saranghae 3 **_

Kartu tersebut jatuh dari tangan Heechul begitu saja. Kata 'sesak napas' mulai memenuhi otaknya. "Jangan-jangan.."

Dengan segera Heechul merobek-robek pita dipaket itu dan mencabik-cabik kasar pembungkusnya.

"Waaaaa~ Hyung, pelan-pelan. Kau bisa merusaknya." cegah Sungmin, namun tidak dipedulikannya.

Heechul terus merobek dan terlihat isi kardus besar. Segera saja dia merobek bagian atas kardus tersebut dan terlihat sebuah kardus lagi di dalamnya. Ia terus merobek kardus dan terdapat kardus lagi di dalamnya. Terus menerus seperti itu. Semua member pada cengo melihat Heechul. Sebagian ada yang ingin menghentikan Heechul, tapi sebagian lainnya takut terkena atau menjadi sasaran aksi anarkis Heechul.

Heechul terus merobek brutal hingga pada lapisan kardus ke delapan. Ia menemukan sesosok manusia yang terikat dan dadanya yang naik turun tanda dia kehabisan napas di dalam kardus itu. Semua member sport jantung melihat sosok misterius itu.

**DOONGG~ **

"KYAAA MAYAAAAAAAATTTTT~" jerit duo inyet bersamaan sambil lari pontang-panting.

"BERISIIIKK IINYEEETT!" teriak kibum dengan suara memekakan telinga. Oh, ternyata uri Kibummie punya suara yang sebelas-dua belas kaya Changmin. Woow! #plak, author gila lagi

Sontak duo inyet pun bertabrakan karena lari berhadapan, alhasil mereka jatuh ke lantai dengan tidak elitnya, ck. #poor inyet

"Yak! Sulan! Kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Heechul sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Sulan dengan keras.

"JIR, NYERI YEUH PIPI URANG! TONG DIGEPLOKKAN KU MANEH!" ringis Sulan, semua member pada cengo ngedengernya.

'_Bahasa apaan nih orang ngomongnya?'_ pikir semua member kecuali Heechul –tentu saja-.

Dengan gesit, Heechul membuka tali yang mengikat Sulan dibantu dengan para member. Sulan tersadar kalau orang yang ada di depannya ini adalah Heechul. Setelah tali pengikat terlepas, Sulan pun langsung menubruk tubuh Heechul hingga mereka –tepatnya punggung Heechul- membentur lantai. Sulan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Heechul.

"Hueee~ Heechul hyung~" rengek Sulan. Semua member kembali melongo melihat kejadian langka di depan mereka.

Heechul pun bangun dan mendudukan dirinya, sementara Sulan masih bergelayut manja dipelukan Heechul. Ada sedikit rasa cemburu dihati Hankyung melihat pujaannya kini dipeluk namja yang belum teridentifikasi olehnya.

(Author: Hankyung gila. Hankyung: Thor, lapangan luas tuh! *BawaGergajiListrik* Author: *ngibrit*)

"Yak! Geumanhae! Geumanhae!" ucap Hankyung gerah dan melerai pelukan mesra mereka.

Tiba-tiba Sulan mendongak ke arah Heechul. "Eh, Heechul hyung kok bisa ada disini? Bukannya ada di seoul, ya?" tanya Sulan.

**DDOOONNGG~ **

"SULAAAAAN!" teriak Heechul dengan suaranya yang melengking naik-turun itu hingga semua orang harus menutup telinga mereka.

"Sulan pabo! Ini tuh udah di seoul tau!" bentak Heechul.

"SEOUL?!" teriak Sulan kaget.

Dia menengok ke arah kanan dan tepat ke kiri, ia mendapati member suju melongo ke arahnya termasuk Hankyung.

"HAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH?!"

* * *

"Jadi, Sulan ini adalah.." belum sempat Leeteuk melanjutkan kalimatnya, Heechul memotong. "Kembaranku hyung."

**JENG JENG~~ **

"Kok bisaaa?" tanya semua member sekaligus.

Heechul hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tidak peduli. Ia lebih memilih menyamankan duduk santainya sambil menata poninya, berbanding terbalik dengan Sulan yang kini berurai airmata karena takut di interogasi. Ck.

"Nggak nyangka, ternyata Heechul hyung punya kembaran." komentar Siwon sambil mengelus-elus dagunya.

Semua member berjajar dan kini menatap sulan dengan lekat. Dilihat dari manapun, mereka memang kembar identik. Hanya saja warna kulitnya yang membedakan. Warna kulit Heechul seputih susu, sedangkan Sulan berwarna seperti sawo matang, benar-benar nyentrik kalau sedang bersama. Oh, jangan lupakan sikap mereka yang sepertinya bertolak belakang. Mungkin. Terlintas dibenak mereka bagaimana sifat kembaran Heechul ini, apakah sama seperti Heechul atau bahkan lebih buruk?

"Hiyyy~" tanpa sadar Henry bergidik ngeri, membuat semua member termasuk Sulan menoleh menatapnya.

"Ngapa lu, pendek?" dih si Heechul keluar dah mulut tajamnya-_- ngehinanya ngejleb banget!

Henry yang menangkap kesinisan Heechul menggeleng cepat dan bersembunyi dibalik punggung Zhoumi.

(Author: Yang sabar ayang mochi.*pukpuk* Zhoumi: Apaan lu thor, megang-megang mochi gua, modus banget lo!*GeretAuthorKeRingBasket*#-_-abaikan)

"Sulan." Heechul bersuara, membuat Sulan dan para member menatapnya kembali. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Sulan menunduk dan sekali lagi pandangan semua member beralih padanya.

"Aku diculik eomma dan dipaksa masuk ke dalam kardus tadi, hyung." Jawab Sulan lesu.

Heechul mendengus kesal. Bukannya apa-apa. Pasalnya, Sulan ini tinggal di Indonesia. Diculik, dipaksa masuk kardus, dan diterbangkan ke korea selatan secara illegal itu adalah tindak kriminal. Bisa saja Sulan ditahan petugas bandara jika ketahuan dan dipaksa masuk penjara dengan tuduhan sebagai imigran gelap atau lebih parah teroris! Dan, kenyataannya sekarang tindak kriminal itu malah dilakukan oleh ibunya sendiri. Ck, sungguh! Apa yang dipikirkan ibunya sampai tega membungkus anak kembarnya sendiri seperti ini? Dasar gila. (Author: Mian.*SungkemKeMamihnyaChullie*)

"Oh, jadi ini Super Junior ya, hyung. Tampan-tampan sekali!" seru Sulan girang, menyadarkan euphoria Heechul pada ibunda tercinta.

"Haha, iya dong! Tapi masih tampanan hyung." ucap Heechul narsis.

"Hah? Nampan?" Sulan cengo.

"Tampan, pabo!" seru Heechul sambil menjitak kepala Sulan.

Sulan hanya meringis pelan sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang malang. "Oh, iya! Perkenalkan namaku Kim Sulan Joko Widodo."

"Jangan pitnah lu bisul! Joko Widodo mah gubernur Jakarta!" sembur Heechul. Sulan cengengesan.

"Iye-iye, sewot amat sih hyung. Okesip, nama asli gue Kim Sulan Harjaya Sutrisno. Kembarannya Heechul hyung, tapi masih cakepan gue" ucap Sulan narsis.

"Yee, enak aja! Gue yang paling cakep tau. Elu mah kutu kupret!" sembur Heechul.

"Elu juga kutu kupret, hyung!" Sulan nggak mau kalah.

"Berarti kita sama-sama kutu kupret, wuahahahaha.."

"Bahahahahahaha.." mereka berpelukan sambil ketawa nista, sedangkan member Super Junior? Mata mereka udah cenat-cenut ngeliat tingkah duo abnormal itu, ck. Dasar kembar stres.

"Nambah satu lagi orang absurd." kalimat itu terlontar dari mulut uri golden voice tak lain Yesung.

Sontak semua member memicing tajam ke arah Yesung seperti berkata _'Kau juga sama absurdnya dengan mereka!' _#poor yeye

"Oh ya, perkenalkan aku Leeteuk, leadernya Super Junior!" seru Leeteuk kegirangan, membuat semua member memutar bola mata malas dengan kelakuan leadernya yang tak kalah absurd dengan mereka.

"Oh, aku tahu. Kau si pelit yang sering diceritakan Heechul hyung saat ditelpon." ucap Sulan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Leeteuk yang membuat kepala uri angel without wings itu berasap.

"Akan kubuat perhitungan dengan kalian nanti." gumam Leeteuk pada si kembar sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Aura-aura membunuh pun muncul di sekitarnya membuat semua member bergeser agak menjauh dari Leeteuk.

"Nah, kalau gue kan lu udah tau. Kim Heechul, cinderellanya Super Junior." ujar Heechul sambil mengibaskan rambut emas madunya yang panjang sebahu.

"Ne, arra. Kau si rempong di Super Junior." sahut Sulan malas. "Sialan, lu!"

"Oh ya, aku Hankyung, couplenya Heechul hyung." ucap Hankyung ramah. Beh, padahal mah tadi udah dendam kesumat itu ke Sulan. *AuthorDijejelinBonCabeSamaHankyung*

"Isshh, Hannie! Sudah kubilang jangan panggil hyung, panggil Heechul atau Chullie saja." ujar Heechul sambil menggelayut manja di samping Hankyung. "Ne, Chu-chullie."

Hankyung terperanjat kaget saat menyadari ada tangan lain mengapit lehernya. "Sabar ya kyung. Couple-an sama Heechul hyung harus sering-sering ngelus dada." bisik Sulan di telinga Hankyung yang sukses membuatnya merinding.

Ucapan sulan, walau berbisik tapi terdengar jelas oleh member lain. Kita tunggu saja.

**PLETAK **

"Adoww." ringis Sulan. Lihat? Lagi-lagi kepalan penuh cinta dari Heechul mendarat manis di kepala Sulan yang kini ditumbuhi beberapa benjolan kecil. Ck!

"Kalau aku Kim Jong Woon alias Yesung, suara emasnya Super Junior!" seru Yesung sambil mengangka ddangkomanya tinggi-tinggi. (-_-;)

"Ah, ya. Kau si kepala besar itu. Next!" ucap sulan sambil ngibas-ngibasin tangannya malas.

"Sialan. Kalo bukan sodaranya Heechul udah gue jadiin makanan Kkoming luh!" sungut Yesung.

"Kenalin, Kim Yong Woon aka Kangin. Korean number one handsome guy!" ucap Kangin narsis.

"Hah? Asem?" Sulan mengo.

"Hansem budeeek! Gue kepret luh." umpat Kangin sambil miting lehernya Sulan.

"Yang bener tuh Handsome kaleee. Lu sama Sulan sama aja, rakun!" sembur Heechul. Kangin monyong-monyong dengernya.

"Nama gue Shin Donghee. Panggil aja Shindong." sahut Shndong sambil nyemilin kacang di toples.

"Ckckck. Ternyata aslinya lebih gede dari yang di tipi." Sulan geleng-geleng kepala sedangkan yang diomongin cuma nyegir lima jari.

"Aku Lee Sungmin. Panggil aja aku Bunny Min." Ujar Sungmin sambil aegyo.

**DEZINGG **

"Heechul hyung."

"Apaan?"

"Lu punya karung nggak?" Sulan nanya sambil mandangin Sungmin yang lagi bingung.

"Buat apaan?" si Heechul lama-lama kepo deh. -_-

"Gue mau karungin si Sungmin. Mau gue bawa pulang, taro kamar terus jejerin bareng boneka doramenyon sama angir bird gue." jawab Sulan. Matanya udah bling-bling bak nemu juragan kaya yang ngasih dia baju emas 24 karat. #plakplok

"Wkwkwkwk.." si Heechul malah ngangkak nista denger statment si Sulan nyang typho kebangetan itu.

"NGGAK BISAAAAAA! LANGKAHIN DULU MAYAT GUE!" sembur Kyuhyun. Nggak tanggung-tanggung, si Kyuhyun nyembur Sulan pake air ember bekas nyuci si Ryeowook tadi pagi. Jadilah Sulan basah kuyup kaya anak biawak nyemplung empang. (Author: Anak kucing udah mainstream coy :v)

"Oke, selanjutnya deh." kata Sulan sambil meres bajunya yang basah.

"Lee Hyukjae. Panggil aja Eunhyuk. Orang paling yadong sekorea selatan." Ucap Eunhyuk pede.

"ANJRIT MAMEENN! ELU FRONTAL BANGET, NGGAK MALU KALO NGAKUIN DIRI SENDIRI YADONG. HEBAT MAS BROOO~" puji Sulan sambil nepok-nepok pundak Eunhyuk bangga. "Gue salut."

"Hah? Gery salut?" tanya Eunhyuk cengo.

"GUWE SALUT, PABO! Kok elu ngikut-ngikut budek kaya guee?" Sulan mehrong sedangkan Eunhyuk cuma cengar cengir sambil pasang jari piss. Semua member SuJu pada sweetdrop entah ke berapa kalinya.

"Nama gue Lee Donghae, rajanya para ikan di lautan." Donghae membusungkan dadanya bangga.

"Iya, gue udah tau. Lanjut!" ucap Sulan sambil ngibas-ngibasin mukanya gerah. Si donge langsung manyun.#poor donge

"Choi Siwon."

"..."

"Ngape lu diem?"

"Eum.. Keluarga lu kaya kan, Won?" Siwon ngangguk ragu. Wah, romannya nggak enak nih.

"Kaya kuda kan?"

**BLETAK **

"Keluarga gua kaya raya, bukan kaya kuda, somplak!" Siwon nyambit kepala Sulan pake pentungan satpam yang kebetulan lagi dia pegang. Dan bertambahlah satu jendolan di kepala Sulan.

"Iye, maap bang Siwon. Ane khilaf." sahut Sulan sambil ngelus jidatnya yang kena pentungan. "Next!"

"Namaku Kim Ryeowook. Si koki SuJu." ucap Ryeowook dengan senyum manisnya.

**CLING CLING **

"Heechul hyung, boleh gue karungin Ryeowook juga, kan?" mata Sulan mulai bling-bling –lagi- ngeliatin Wookkie. Sementara uri Wookkie udah merinding dan ngumpet dibalik Yesung.

"Boleh aja sih, kalo elu bisa ngadepin semenya." Ujar Heechul sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Yesung.

Sulan bergidik ngeri disamping Heechul. Pasalnya, Yesung udah ngeluarin aura-aura suram gitu buat si Sulan. Beh, dasar.

"Namaku Kim Kibum, panggil Bummie aja." ujar Kibum dengan killer smilenya.

**SYIIING~**

"Hyuuung~ Nyalain AC cepet! Gue bisa meleleh ini!" jerit Sulan sambil hebring kesana-kemari membawa alamat, jeng jeng./nahlohkoknyanyi?#jderr/ buat ngindarin Kibum.

**PLOKK **

Kyuhyun naplok Sulan pake raket kasur. "Lu bisa diem nggak sih? Dari tadi berisik banget luh!" sembur Kyuhyun dan Kyu nyembur –lagi- Sulan pake air ember sisa ngebilas si Ryeowook tadi pagi. Ckck. #RasainLu

"Gue Cho Kyuhyun. Evil magnae di SuJu. Awas lu macem-macem sama Bunny Min gue, gue pites luh!" ancam evil Kyu sambil meluk Sungmin posesif, sukses ngebikin nyali Sulan menciut.

"Sekarang giliranku, kan? Namaku Henry Lau, panggil mochi aja." ucap Henry polos.

**CLING CLING **

"Hyung, gue boleh makan si Henry?" tanya Sulan ngebling-bling sambil nunjuk Henry sedangkan Henry udah gemeteran sambil celingak-celinguk trus ngumpet dibalik Siwon yang kebetulan berada disebelah kirinya.

"Boleh aja, kalo elu bisa ngalahin tinggi pemiliknya." sahut Heechul sambil nunjuk Zhoumi di sofa yang lagi.. tidur? Ckckck. Kayaknya gara-gara intro kelamaan si koala kebakaran itu molor lagi. Hadehh.

"Zhoumi, bangun woy! Tinggal elu yang belum intro." Eunhyuk ngegoyang-goyangin pundak Zhoumi biar bangun.

"Hm? Udah selesai?" respon Zhoumi sambil ngucek-ngucek matanya yang belekan. Maklum, baru bangun.

"Udah, tinggal elu doang yang belum." sahut Eunhyuk.

Zhoumi pun bangkit dan berdiri menjulang di depan Sulan. Matanya Sulan udah segede bola gundu ngeliatin Zhoumi.

"Gue Zhoumi. Kalo elu punya urusan sama mochi gue tercinta, lu harus lewatin gue dulu!" ucap Zhoumi tegas ditambah mukanya yang galak-sangar plus tinggi badannya yang di atas rata-rata bikin sulan jadi ngerasa kaya thumbelina.

(Author: Hah? Tumbila? Sulan: Thumbelina, woy! Ngajak perang lu thor?!#OkesipAbaikan)

"Nah, elu udah kenal semua anggota boyband gue, kan? Oke, sekarang elu balik gih sana!" usir Heechul dengan watadosnya.

"Hyung, gimana gue pulang? Kan gue kesini gara-gara diculik trus dikirim kesini sama eomma. Lagian gue nggak punya duit buat pulang." wajahnya Sulan udah melas kaya pengemis nggak dapet duit receh sebulan.

"Trus lu mau tinggal dimana Sulan? Kan lu nggak punya kenalan dimari."

"Hehe, gue kan punya hyung. Bisa kan gue tinggal disini sementara waktu, yayaya? Puhlese." pinta Sulan sambil sujud-sujud di depan Heechul juga member-member SuJu yang lain.

**JLEGEER~ **

'ANDWAEEEEE~' jerit semua member dalam hati kecuali Heechul tentunya.

Semua member menatap Heechul tajam dengan pandangan menyiratkan _'Jangan Chul, gua nggak_ _mau nambah alien sejenis elu dimari'_ –itu sudah pasti uri angel yang berkata- atau _'Kami nggak akan_ _maafin hyung kalo berani nerima makhluk aneh bin ajaib ini tinggal didalam dorm kita! _(tambahan)_Mau ditaruh dimana muka elu, hyung?! Di telapak sepatu gua?!'_ –kalo tambahan sih, udah pasti evil magnae Kyu yang bilang-

Heechul memasang pose berpikir kemudian mengangguk. "Boleh dong! Apa sih yang nggak buat sodara kembar gue tercinta?"

"Maakaasiiih Heechul hyuuung~ Mumumumumu :* " Sulan menghambur kepelukan Heechul dan hebring bareng kaya teletubis.

**JLEGEEEEERRRR~ **

'ANDWAAAEEEEEEEEEEE~' jerit pilu semua member dalam hati –lagi- part 2.

**_TO BE CONTINUED_ **

**Author's bacotan : **

Maaf sudah menistakan oppadeul suju #SungkemKeMemberSatuSatu

Maaf sudah menistakan saudara kembar Heechul #SungkemKeSulan

Maaf juga sudah menistakan eommanya Heechul #SungkemKeMamihnyaChullie

Ini fict comedy pertama yang aku bikin. Mudah-mudahan kerasa feel humornya. :D

Aku bikin ini fict udah lama banget dari awal tahun 2011, tapi baru bisa ngetik sekarang. *buset, alurnya masih ada aja* Iya dong, soalnya kan ditulis dibuku. Maklum tahun 2011 saya masih jadul bin gaptek. Wkwkwkwk

Maaf kalo jalan cerita ffnya mainstream. Soalnya gue bikin nih ff juga pas abis baca beberapa ff komedi, jadi ada beberapa adegan mainstream yang nyempil didalamnya. Tapi gue nggak bermaksud plagiat kok, sumprit!

Oh, ya. Kalian boleh manggil gue Nagichan kalo males author. Lagian gue masih baru dimari. Yuk mari(?)

**SJCC (SuJu Cuap-Cuap)**

Donghae : Thor, dialog gue dikit amat.

Siwon : Gue juga!

Yesung : Apalagi gue dikit.

Author : Etdah, berisik amat lu pada. Dan elu donge! Elu kan udah hebring mulu sama banana chagi gue. *LirikEunhyuk* Elu juga, Siwon. Udah gue bikin mesra-mesraan bareng Kibum juga masih aja protes. Sung! Elu tuh paling ngeksis di ini epep sama dua makhluk mungil kesayangan elu. –baca: ddangkoma+kkoming- Lagian Shindong sama Zhoumi yang nggak banyak ngomong aja nggak protes kok.

Shindong : Gue mah nggak masalah thor, asal lu siapin banyak makanan plus camilan enak, gue udah oke kok.

Author : *LirikDompet* Gue KanKer lama-lama ndong!

Henry : Mimi ge, lagi ngapain? Kok bawa-bawa boneka yang ada tempelan potonya si author ebleng itu sih?

Zhoumi : *senyumsetan* Mau nyantet.

**JRENG JRENG **

Author : *ngibritbarengchangmin*

Okesip, tinggalkan jejak kalo mau ngeksis :D #plakplekplok

Siders? Masih tetep gue hargain kok, tenang aja. Selow bae ama gua mah. ;D

Last,

Mind to review or rcl? /kedip2manja/


End file.
